frozenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Do You Want to Build a Snowman? (Frozen: The Broadway Musical)
"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" es una canción perteneciente al musical Frozen: The Broadway Musical basado en la película de animación de Disney de 2013, Frozen. La canción es interpretada por Anna y Elsa, se trata de una versión alternativa y extendida de la canción Do You Want to Build a Snowman? de Frozen. Letra en Inglés Anna (Niña): It's snowing! Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why... Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman Elsa (Niña): Go away Anna Anna (Niña): Okay, bye Elsa (Niña): I'm doing everything you said, Papa, and the gloves are helping! Rey Agnarr: Good, but there will come a day when you have to stand before your people without them. You must be prepared for everything, Elsa. Now again Elsa (Niña): Conceal it, don't feel it Rey Agnarr y Elsa: Don't let it show. Anna (Niña): Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to the pictures on the walls Hang in there, Joan It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by Elsa (Niña): It's getting stronger! I can't laugh, I can't cry, I can't dream, I can't live without it bursting out! Reina Iduna: This is too much for her, we shouldn't go. Come here, my poor child Elsa (Niña): No, don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you Reina Iduna: Anna! It's time Anna (Niña): I'm going to miss you Reina Iduna: We'll only be gone a couple of weeks, my sunshines Elsa (Niña): I can't do this here on my own Rey Agnarr: You can, and you must. I'm proud of you Elsa (Niña): I'll try not to let you down, Father. Obispo de Arendelle In the name of our King and Queen lost at sea, Arendelle shall honor their ways until our young Queen comes of age. May they rest in peace. Anna (Niña): Elsa? Anna: Elsa? Please, I know you're in there I'm just wondering how you've been Do you maybe want to take a walk Or sit and talk or let me in?... Are you ready for tomorrow? It's your big day, is there anything I can do?.. Elsa: Do you wanna build a snowman? Letra traducida Anna (Niña): Está nevando! ¿Elsa? ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? Vamos ven a jugar Nunca te veo más "Sal por la puerta" Es como si te hubieras ido Solíamos ser las mejores amigas Y ahora no Me gustaría que me dijeras por qué... ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? No tiene que ser un muñeco de nieve Elsa (Niña): Vete de aquí Anna Anna (Niña): Ok, adiós... Elsa (Niña): Estoy haciendo todo lo que dijiste, Papá, y los guantes me están ayudando! Rey Agnarr: Bien, pero llegará el día cuando tengas que estar frente a tu gente sin ellos. Debes preparada para todo, Elsa. Ahora otra vez. Elsa (Niña): Ocultarlo, no lo sientas Rey Agnarr y Elsa: No dejes que lo vean. Anna (Niña): ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve? ¿O andar en nuestras bicicletas por los pasillos? Creo que es tarde para algo de compañía" ''Empiezo a hablar con las pinturas en las paredes Aguanta ahí, Joan Se vuelven solitarias Todas estás habitaciones vacías Solo viendo las horas correr Categoría:Frozen: The Broadway Musical Categoría:2018 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen: The Broadway Musical